


Precious Memories.

by millygal



Series: Team Drabble SPN_Bigpretzel '18 V-Day Inanimate Objects [42]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Sam’s a sentimental fool. He’s cool with it.





	Precious Memories.

Sam will _never_ admit it, **never** tell his brother he still has it, that it lives at the bottom of his duffel beneath the badly folded tees and jeans in need of serious repair or replacement. 

Every time he digs around in his bag for something his fingers brush against the box and he smiles, remembers the look on Dean’s face when he ripped the wrapping paper off it.

If Dean ever finds out there’ll be months of being called Samantha and having his manliness called into question, but Sam just can’t bring himself to throw it away.

Sapphire Barbie.


End file.
